Super Bowl Mishap
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: Fang loses a bet to Snow about the Super Bowl and now she's forced to do what he wants. But when Vanille sees this, things get a little heated up.


Good god something is wrong with me. This was written for a friend as a late birthday present. She gave me the prompt to do so I just did it. Sorry it's so short love~. Be warned. There is a misuse of kitchen appliances and a uke!Fang. You have been warned.

I don't own any Final Fantasy XIII characters mentioned in this fic. If I did, Vanille and Fang would be given to my friend so she can have some fun with them. 3

* * *

"Fuck!"

The female warrior leaned forward, burying her head in her hands. How the hell could she have lost? To him! The male that sat beside her snicked at her defeat. She should punch him right in his smug and confident face. That will teach him a real lesson. A real good one. Snow rose from his seat, stretching and grinning like the most proudest man in the world.

"Looks like I won this time, Fang." His grin increased in size as he looked down at the troubled warrior. "Have fun in the morning."

Fang glared at him as he walked off, laughing whole heartily at the situation. To think that she would be forced to dress like that! In pure daylight and...in the nude. The nude part she didn't mind. She had done it quite a few times while in Oreba or when she was traveling alone with Vanille. But because of him? And in an apron? Just what the hell had the world come to. But there was nothing she could do about it now. With a sigh, the Oreba can member stood up, departing to her room.

She had to get up nice and early to do this.

This...was actually not that bad. It felt nice to not have to almost overheat from wearing clothes in a hot and stuffy apartment. Plus there was always a nice breeze blowing onto her back seat from time to time. Now that was indeed enjoyable. Where that breeze was coming from wasn't important. What was important was that it felt nice. Very nice. Fang flipped up what seemed to be the tenth pancake into the air, making it land in a pile with the others. Hey, with 6 people, herself included, to feed, you're going to need a lot of food. And this was only the start of it. Sausages were frying, so was the french toast. The pancakes were being made and so was some bacon. Yep, she was planning on a nice sized meal. It is what is needed for all of them.

The area had quickly filled up with the intoxicating aroma of food. No one could blame her if she woke up from it, right? Of course not! Lightly tanned eyelids opened, revealing those striking green hues that were filled with such innocence yet secrets lay hidden within them. Their owners was awoken by the smell. Who wouldn't be? It smelled delicious. Good God it smelt great! Sazh must have been cooking up a storm this morning! Vanille quickly sat up in her bed, her oversize shirt slipping off of one shoulder. Immediately she was hungry. The urge to pee was completely forgotten. ...Ok. Not yet. She would relieve herself and then go and devour the food before any of the others showed up. It was a first come first served basis here! And she wasn't going to settle for sloppy seconds. Not again. Not after last time.

Having left the bathroom, happy and empty of any urine that may be in her, the Oreba girl skipped off to the kitchen, humming happily. But the site of what she had seen just caused her to double back and hide in the other room. She slowly peeked into the kitchen, watching as her long time childhood friend stood in front of the stove, wearing nothing but a "Kiss The Cook" apron on. What kind of weird fantasy had she just skipped into? ...Not that she was complaining. She was just trying to figure out which Eidolon to thank for giving her this. A blush spread across her face as Fang reached up into the cabinet for another bowl. The curve of her tanned friends ass was in plain sight! Good God, she was in heaven.

And she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself for long.

Vanille pulled all her courage together as she sneaked her way into the kitchen, making sure that Fang's back was to her. It would ruin everything if she just turned around now. She slipped her arms around the other females waist, pulling their bodies close together. No doubt the taller woman flinched and jumped in surprise. She had woken up early for a reason! And once she found out who it was, she was going to make that person pay. Dearly.

"Fang..." the shorter female spoke softly, burying her face into the others naked back.

Now this was a shocker. Said female blinked in surprise, trying to look back and look at her friend. "Vanille...? What are you doing up so early?"

"The smell woke me up. I thought I was going to be enjoying a nice breakfast cooked by Sazh...But I was greeted with something even better."

"Eh...?" The spear wielder blushed as the two smaller hands worked their way up, groping and squeezing at her large breasts. Since when has Vanille become...so forward? She moaned softly, arching her back slightly to push her breasts further into the hands. Who knew that the great Oreba Yun Fang could be turned on with just a simple touch to her body.

"I couldn't help but notice how sexy you look right now, Fang. I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. I needed to touch you only once..." Vanille moved her hand to run up her friends arm, grasping the spatula that was being loosely held in her hand. "And maybe a few more times after that."

"Just...just a few-ah!"

How she didn't notice when it was going to happen was beyond her. But it happened. The stronger Oreba yelped once again as the spatula connected to the curve of her ass once again. It was a stinging sensation but it felt good! So good. Her head flung back as it connected to her ass once again, a moan escaping her throat. Fuck, she had definitely become a masochist over time.

"Wow, Fang. I never expected that from you! You like it when I spank you?" Vanille questioned, rubbing her friends breasts more vigorously now.

"Y-yes...ah!"

Another slap of the spatula to her ass.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Yes! I like it when you spank me, Vanille!"

"Yay! I'm so glad!" She pulled away from her sudden lover, a cat like grin on her face. Fang turned around in her arms, sporting a bright red blush on her face now. "Fang, you love me right?"

The taller woman nodded. "Of course I do, Vanille..."

"Good! Because then I won't feel bad about what I get to do next!"

Vanille leaned forward, nuzzling the larger breasts in front of her. They were nice and soft, something she hadn't expected from someone so largely breasted as her. She didn't hesitate to move her fast fingers to the back of the apron, untying the thing that separated her from the tan flesh. Once it was untied, she happily pulled the flimsy article off of her.

Of course Vanille has seen Fang's naked body before. Countless times. But she never got tired of seeing it. Never. It sent her into a state of complete horniness every time she saw it! But of course she would never act on her urges. It just wasn't in her. But that was in the past. Right now, in the here and now, it was in her. And she wasn't going to be stopped this time.

Leaning forward, the shorter female flicked her tongue across her older friends nipple, forcing out a gasp of surprise to escape her. Her taste was everything she had imagine it to be. Well, so far. She hadn't performed all that she wanted to perform just yet. But she will. Oh she will. Feeling bolder, Vanille sucked in the nipple she had previously touched, sucking it hard while her free hand groped at the other.

"V-Vanille...!" Fang gripped onto the girls head for dear life. If she knew it felt this good to be dominated, she would have done it a long time ago. How Vanille's tongue and mouth felt sucking and licking at her nipple. God, it was good.

Said female looked up, smiling at her friend around the body part in her mouth. At least she was doing something right. She pulled away, looking around the kitchen. What else could she use? There could be anything she could use. A grin spread across her face as her eyes landed on the egg timer. Now things were getting interested.

"Fang, I'm going to try something, ok?"

The warrior looked down at her friend. Just what was she planning? She didn't vocally question it though. She was sure that whatever Vanille had planned was going to be worth it and pleasurable. Fang watched as the other reached over to her left for something behind her. Seeing the egg timer in her returning friends hand made her eyebrows raise up in confusion. Just what was she going to do with that?

Vanille smiled. "I promise you're going to enjoy this."

The shorter female turned the time to a full 30 minutes, holding it so that it would start yet. She spread her friends legs apart, wide enough for her to reach her entrance. She always imagined seeing it like this. Revealed instead of being hidden. Already a chill went through her body and straight to her core. 'Easy Vanille...you'll get a taste soon...' she thought to herself.

With a grin, the girl pushed the timer into her friend, making sure it was deep inside her before pulled her own fingers out. It was muffled was it was indeed working. It'll get exciting when it went off she was sure. Fang had squirmed and moaned at the feeling. Fuck. She couldn't wait for the 30 minutes to tick by. Vanille switched from her grin back to her playful and innocent smile.

"Let's keep playing, Fang!"

A blush spread across her face as she stared down at the seemingly innocent girl. "L-let's keep playing..."

Vanille pulled her friends hand, bringing her down to the floor. She kissed the warriors lips softly, moving to kiss down to her tan neck. She sucked on it hard, leaving a mark where she sucked. Fang moaned softly, trying to dig her nails into the tiles below her to no avail. The shorter female moved, putting them into a 69 position. Her pink tongue darted out, licking and teasing the clit before her.

"Vanille!" Fang moaned out, gripping the others ass. The warrior leaned up, performing the same action on Vanille. She licked and sucked at the wet flesh before her, earning moans of gratitude and appreciation come from her.

"Oh, god, Fang!" Vanille returned to her task, putting 100% into it.

Together, they worked hard on pleasing the other. Sucking, licking, flicking their tongues across the others clit, even biting it softly. The kitchen filled with the sweet sounds of their love making as they became unaware of their surroundings. The pleasure was too intense. It felt wonderful. The time seemed to be flying by as they continued. It felt amazing. Perfectly amazing.

"What are you guys doing...?"

The two Oreba women looked up, spotting Snow standing in the open doorway. The blinked at eachother, the Shiva wielder just being more confused than ever for such an early morning.

"Um...I think I'm just going back to bed..." With that, he turned around, trudging back to bed. He'll question them when we was more awake later in the day.

The two girls giggled and laughed. That was indeed funny. But their laughs would be short lived. Soon, a loud ringing could be heard accompanied by Fang's loud moans. The egg timer vibrated and moved within her, caused her climax to wash over and spill out of her. Vanille leaned down, licking and drinking all that came.

"Yay! You're ready!"

Oh she was. They would have to continue this back in her room.

Like right now.


End file.
